Love Triangle - Sasuke Kakashi Naruto
by Angel20Devil
Summary: A love triangle XD but not that focused on only 3 characters just something that popped into my mind


**Sooo, new story is here :3 I hope you'll like it~!**  
**I do not own any of this just the idea ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: How It Started**

The sun had just risen up and the majority of people were awake by now, but there was a few still lazily sleeping, like Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto and a few more. It was around 10 in the morning as the people of Konoha started to notice that the weather was very odd today, the sun didn't shine in it's normal yellowish colour, it was shining in a more blue, or greenish way, and the sky looked like it was full of dots. Suddenly a small earthquake burst out, but it was nearly unnoticeable. The people who were awake did feel it but not much. The weird thing is, the pattern of the dots in the sky and earthquake only was around a few villages and some was just forgotten. But around the villages that were affected by this strange event, a meteor was about to strike somewhere between 'The Village Of Konoha' and 'The Village Of Sand'. The meteor hit the ground in a forest with a loud bang and a, mystical sound wave affected the area that the sky circled. All the people that had was asleep at this point woke up quickly, but what they did not know, was that the mystical wave that hit them had given them new techniques that, well was kind of impossible to do actually. Sasuke, that had been living with Kakashi because he didn't have a home, sat right up in his bed, looking around in his bedroom seeing nothing unusual. But he did feel something, as both he and Kakashi had Sharingan they found it easier to feel and notice things even though the sharingan wasn't active all the time it still gave some abilities.

"What…did just happen?" Sasuke asked himself as he stood up, he put his normal clothes on and thought about what to do next. He heard a moan from his sensei's bedroom, assuming the he had woken up to.

Kakashi stood up in his bedroom, rubbing the back of his head, confused.  
"Wonder if Sasuke have this feeling to, I think I'll check on him" Kakashi said to himself, and put on a pair of pants, leaving his room shirtless. He walked to Sasuke's room, being greeted by that Sasuke accidentally bumped into him.  
"Ow! Sorry sensei" Sasuke nearly started to daydream about Kakashi, wait, did he….did he have a crush on his sensei? He blushed at the thought and Kakashi noticed this.

"Sasuke? Why are you blushing?" He thought the Uchiha boy looked so cute.  
"Oh eh, I-I don't know" Sasuke shook his head a bit and headed to the bathroom.

Kakashi chuckled and smiled, he had always thought that Sasuke was cute, and he was very happy over living with him. They had been living with each other since 2 years back.  
When Sasuke came out of the bathroom, then went into the kitchen seeing Kakashi frying eggs and some beacon for breakfast. Sasuke took in the aroma of the food and said "smells good, I'm really hungry today" he smiled.

"Thanks, me too actually" Kakashi flipped the eggs. When he was done he put the food on two plates and put them down on the table, on in front of Sasuke and one on the other side of the table to himself.  
Sasuke nodded to Kakashi and said, "Thanks a lot, I'm so glad over living here with you" he smiled.  
"And I'm very happy to have you here Sasuke" Kakashi sat down and started to eat, still thinking about the feeling he had had this morning.  
"Sensei? Do you have something on your mind?" Sasuke looked up from his food and into Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi looked up from his food, with his eyes meeting Sasuke's.  
"Well, I had this feeling when I woke up" Kakashi started, "and well, my Sharingan hurts a bit too" he added.  
"Really?" Sasuke said kind of exited, "me to, exactly like that" he explained.  
"Oh? That's weird, wonder why, or if it was only us" Kakashi finished his food and went into the bathroom to prepare himself for the day. While he did that, Sasuke took the dishes and started to clean the kitchen up. When he was done with the cleaning he sat down on the couch in the livingroom, waiting for Kakashi to finish. About 20 minutes later Kakashi came out of the bathroom and into the livingroom.  
"Sasuke…" he started, he sounded a bit nervous, "I-I think something is wrong" he had his hand covering his sharingan eye as he didn't wear his forehead protector right then.  
"Does your sharingan hurt to?" Sasuke questioned, his hand were placed on his shoulder were he had a wound, that was connected to his sharingan.  
"Yeah, and something weird happened to me to" Kakashi sat down in the couch next to Sasuke, only half facing him.  
"Huh? And what was that?" Sasuke asked confused, he didn't really know what was going on anymore. "Well…my sharingan, it…" Kakashi uncovered his sharingan eye, it had a burn mark around it.  
"What happened?" Sasuke looked very surprised. How did that happen? What could have caused that?  
"I have no idea, I was in the bathroom taking a shower, then when I got out, my eye started to burn, it didn't hurt that much though, and afterwards, I felt like a new ninja, I feel stronger now kind of" Kakashi tried to explain.  
"Hm.. I see that's.." Sasuke was cut of because a vase fell down and crashed on the floor, and right after that, both his sharingan eyes started to burn, pretty flames covering them. Sasuke was stunned, he felt like he could move an inch. 'So this is what happened to sensei' he thought to himself, scared of not knowing what was going on or what was to expect.

* * *

**Soooo I hope you liked it ^^ please review to :3 more reviews means more writing x3 **


End file.
